


Ichabod and Abbie Go for a Ride

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [7]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie watched as Ichabod swung a leg over the bike and adjusted himself, grinning like a little kid in a toy store. She couldn’t help but mirror his enthusiasm. “I take it this means you like your birthday gift?”<br/>“Come here and allow me to show you how much I like my gift”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichabod and Abbie Go for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from tylerbabe1231

Abbie and Ichabod had gotten to the point where if they could find something to celebrate, they would. Why not? Given everything that they had been through and all that they had lost, they needed to celebrate to prove that there was still good in the world.

Though they celebrated they rarely exchanged presents. At the end of a long day, they’d grab a beer and cuddle on the couch. When they would put down a particularly nasty demon, they’d toast over rum and revel in each other’s arms. Presents just weren’t their thing.

“I got you something” Abbie blurted out, unable to contain her excitement.

“Abbie, I thought we agreed not to exchange presents?”

“We did and normally, I’d honor that promise. But it’s your birthday and I couldn’t resist when I saw it.” Abbie grabbed Ichabod’s hand and dragged him out of the cabin. Just beyond the front porch was a recently refurbished metallic grey 1972 Honda 500/4. Ichabod stopped short and stared mouth agape at the bike.

“You bought this...for me? Abbie, this is far too much and I’m sure too expensive of a gift.” Though he said he couldn’t accept it, he was practically drooling over the motorcycle – caressing the lines of the bike.

“It wasn’t that much actually. A friend of mine is a mechanic. He was going to scrap it when I asked if he could rehab it. I just had to pay for parts.” Abbie watched as Ichabod swung a leg over the bike and adjusted himself, grinning like a little kid in a toy store. She couldn’t help but mirror his enthusiasm. “I take it this means you like your birthday gift?”

“Come here and allow me to show you how much I like my gift”

Abbie slowly sauntered over to Ichabod but stood slightly out of his grasp – or what she thought was out of his grasp. His gangly long arms and fingers reached out and grabbed her around her waist without him having to stretch too much.

He pulled her head toward him, kissing her with delicious and dark intent and grabbing her full, curvaceous ass in his hands. Smiling into her mouth as his free hand unlaced his stays, he asked a simple question: “Would you care for a ride, Lieutenant?”

“If you’re offering…”

Abbie backed away far enough to unfasten and remove her jeans and underwear. Lifting her left leg over the bike, she sat in front of Ichabod, stripping off his shirt and pulling his swollen cock free from his pants. His breath hitched and his lids fluttered closed as her hand gripped and stroked him firmly and slowly coaxing out a glistening drop of pre cum from his tip.

“I think I’m ready for that ride now.”

. “Your wish is my command, Lieutenant.” Ichabod placed both of his hands beneath Abbie and hoisted her above his lap. Reaching down between them, Abbie guided Ichabod into her dripping pussy, gasping as she adjusted to fit the entirety of him. His hands guiding her in a break-neck pace, all she could do was hold on for the ride, feeling an electric sensation build within her.

The heat of the summer sun combined with their rapid movements made her shirt stick to her body, defining muscles and curves in a scintillating display. Ichabod licked the salty sweat that beaded on Abbie’s neck, running his tongue up along her jaw line and finding its home in her mouth.

Abbie moaned deeply, throwing her head back as she bucked against Ichabod. He could feel her walls begin to clench tightly around him, milking away the last bit of restraint he had left. Burying his head against the curve where her elegant neck met her collarbone, Ichabod muffled his grunts against her slick skin as he came.

They sat on the bike, clinging to each other as wave after wave of bliss crashed over them, their bodies quaking with the after effects of their combined orgasm. When Abbie felt herself coming back down, she pulled Ichabod’s lips to hers with a sly smile.

“Happy birthday, Crane.”

 

 

 


End file.
